This invention relates to doors, and in particular, to a device for preventing uncontrolled movement of a door toward the open position in response to a predetermined force thereon.
Most homes have front and rear doors to allow access to the interior of the structure. Storm and/or screen doors are mounted within the corresponding door frames to overlap the front and rear doors. Storm doors are designed to protect the outer surface of the front and rear doors of a home from the elements such as rain, snow or the like. On the other hand, screen doors are designed to allow a home owner to open the front and rear doors of the home in order for fresh air to enter the same, as well as, to prevent flying insects and the like from entering the home therethrough.
Since storm and screen doors have large surface areas and are lightweight, the storm and screen doors tend to open quickly when subjected to high winds or other types of violent opening forces. Consequently, due to the tendency for the storm and screen doors to swing open violently during strong gusts of wind, the storm and screen doors may be damaged, or in extreme cases, torn away from the door frames in which they are mounted.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for limiting the movement of a door in response to a predetermined force thereon.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for limiting movement of a door in response to a predetermined force thereon, which is easily mountable to a conventional storm and screen door.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a door restraining device for limiting movement of a door in response to a predetermined force thereon which is inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a door retaining device is provided. The door retaining device includes a connection structure for interconnecting the door and the door frame. An inertial locking structure is operatively connected the connection structure in order to prevent movement of the door toward the open position in response to a predetermined force on the door.
The connection structure includes a connector having first and second opposite ends. The first end of the connector is releaseably mounted to one of the door or the frame. A take-up mechanism is mounted to the other of the door or the frame and interconnected to the second end of the connector. The take-up mechanism urges the door toward the closed position. The connection structure also includes a quick release structure for releaseably interconnecting the first end of the connector to one of the door or the frame. The quick release structure has a manual release actuator moveable between the first non-release position and a second release position for disengaging the first end of the connector from the one of the door or the frame.
The door retaining device may also include an adjustment structure for varying the predetermined force necessary to prevent movement of the door toward the open position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a door path limiting device is provided for limiting the movement of a door pivotably mounted in a frame. The door path limiting device includes a cable having first and second opposite ends. The first end of the cable is releaseably mounted to one of the door or the frame. A take-up reel is mounted to the other of the door or the frame and is interconnected to the second end of the cable. The take-up reel is rotatable in a first winding direction for winding the cable thereon and a second unwinding direction. A retracting structure generates a rotational force on the take-up reel in the winding direction so as to wind the cable on the take-up reel. An inertial locking structure prevents rotation of the take-up wheel in the unwinding direction in response to a predetermined rotational force on the take-up reel in the unwinding direction.
The inertial locking structure may include a first cam operatively connected to the take-up reel for rotational movement therewith and having a cam surface. A rotational locking cam rotates with the first cam and has a first engagement surface slidable along the cam surface of the first cam between an unlocked and a locked position in response to a rotational force thereon. A locking element extends from the rotatable locking cam for preventing rotation of the first cam when the locking cam is in a locked position. A biasing structure biases the rotatable locking cam toward the unlocked position. It is contemplated that an adjustment structure be provided for adjusting the predetermined force necessary to prevent the rotation of the take-up reel.
A housing is mounted to one of the door or frame for rotatably supporting the take-up reel. The housing includes a plurality of teeth projecting therefrom. The locking element includes a plurality of teeth projecting from the rotatable locking cam. The teeth of the rotatable locking cam mesh with the teeth projecting from the housing when the rotatable locking cam is in the locked position.
The door path limiting device may also include a quick release structure for releaseably interconnecting the first end of the cable to the one of the door or frame. The quick release structure includes a manual release actuator moveable between a first non-release position and a second release position for disengaging the first end of the cable from the one of the door or frame.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a door retaining structure is provided for limiting the path of a door pivotably mounted on a door frame. The door retaining structure includes a take-up mechanism operatively connected to the door frame. The take-up mechanism is rotatable in a first unwinding direction and a second winding direction. A biasing structure biases the take-up mechanism in the winding direction. A door connection element has a first end releaseably mounted to the door and a second end interconnected to the take-up mechanism wherein the door connection element winds onto the take-up mechanism in response to rotation of the take-up mechanism in the winding direction. An inertial locking structure prevents rotation of the take-up wheel in the unwinding direction in response to a predetermined rotational force on the take-up reel in the unwinding direction.
The inertial locking structure may include a rotatable locking cam rotatable with the take-up mechanism and moveable between an unlocked and a locked position in response to a predetermined rotatational force on a take-up mechanism. A locking element extends from the rotatable locking cam and prevents rotation of the take-up mechanism when the locking cam is in the locked position. The inertial locking structure also includes an adjustment structure for adjusting the predetermined force necessary to move the locking cam from the locked to the unlocked position. Biasing structure biases the rotatable locking cam toward the unlocking structure.
The door retaining structure also includes a housing mounted to the frame for rotatably supporting the take-up mechanism. The housing includes a plurality of teeth projecting from the rotatable locking cam. The teeth of the rotatable locking cam mesh with the teeth projecting from the housing when the rotatable locking cam is in the locked position. A quick release structure is provided for releaseably interconnecting the first end of the cable to the door.